


Silence

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Affection, Collars, Doctor/Master sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Leashes, Public Nudity, Smut, The Master toys with the Doctor, light domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: The Doctor is looking for the Master, he's closer than she thinks, and he finally has a moment alone to make himself known.“I’m yours, Master, please..”He smirked as his hand moved to her shoulder, his fingers slipping under the edge of her braces.“Please? Something you want love?”The Doctor let out a moan, completely and utterly involuntarily. He gave a brief, satisfied laugh and the sound only shot her arousal up even further.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Added a second chapter to follow on from his idea to display her. The second chapter pushes the rating up, just to be on the safe side.

Silence. Finally. Horribly.  
  
She had wanted a moment to stop and think, to process the roller coaster the Master has sent her on, but the constant questions of her friends had become too much. Now though, in the darkened console room, finally alone - she felt a horrible crashing emptiness. She never did felt all that happy in her own company.  
  
She leaned heavily against the console with a deep sigh as she stared at the sets of coordinates cycling on her display. Never stopping, never indicating a fix on the Master. She simply couldn’t find him anywhere - and she hated it. So she searched, again and again, openly now that her friends would not see her desperately seeking him, but to no avail. He simply wasn’t anywhere, no doubt out there somewhere not wanting to be found. 

“Come on Master - you said you had me then you run. I know you’re out there...maybe you’re watching me. Are you? Just how you did in second century Scotland?” she paused abruptly. “I liked coming back from that - to you, in here, looking like you belonged right here with me. What happened to you? I know you _had_ changed. I know it. You have to let me find you - leaving me with a fraction of the story like this. Master, stop hiding from me and talk to me!”

She closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sound, slamming her hand against the console - the sound in the empty console room only amplifying her loneliness. She really regretted dropping her friends off, it only made her think, and talk to herself, which was frustrating when her thoughts only bounced off of her walls and surrounded her suffocatingly. 

_“Did you like it?”_

She froze - her eyes flying open, startled at the sound of his voice, seeming to come from all around her. 

“What?!” her voice was a surprised choked sound as she spun around, seeing nothing in her empty console room. 

She leaned back against her console, her hands gripping the edge of the surface either side of her. She stayed very still, her hearts pounding and her breath quickening as she struggled to quickly gain control of herself and focus. She wasn’t prone to hallucinations, audible or otherwise. Maybe, she considered, in her near panicked state by then, that it was simply that her own mind wanted him - no, wanted to find him...she didn’t want him, not in the slightest. She simply wanted to find him, badly. For answers. Answers were all she wanted from him. Nothing else. 

“Why would I want anything else?” she suddenly blurted out, adrenaline coursing through her. 

The room remained silent - only the usual familiar, and usually comforting sounds of her TARDIS, surrounding her. 

“I don't want anything else. Answers. Just answers. And now I've looked for you so many times that I'm imagining you. Great. Not here...are you? Somewhere? No, you couldn’t be. Congratulations Master, you finally made me lose my mind.”  
  
She looked around the room, shaking her head at her own ridiculous need to speak to an empty room in the merest hope that he would hear her. She took a deep steadying breath and released it slowly as she pushed herself away from the console, slipping her coat off and hanging it on a barely noticeable coat off, when she froze. 

In the corner of the console room was a coat stand. A coat stand she definitely didn't have the last time she had looked. A coat stand where the Master’s purple coat now hung. 

It took her a moment to realise she was not actually frozen and could still breathe and move before she approached it slowly, cautiously, her hand reaching out to grasp the coat. She brought the purple fabric closer to her, until she could practically breathe him in. She dropped it, stepping back, alarmed at what this meant. He was here, somewhere, in her TARDIS, and mostly probably, almost definitely, watching her. 

“Show yourself Master,” she said quietly, a warning to her voice that she would not be toyed with like this. 

Her hearts raced and adrenaline coursed through her at the silence in the room. He was playing with her and she didn’t like it one little bit. Maybe a little bit. Just a little. Maybe a lot. But he didn’t know what she was thinking, so she had that to her advantage at least. 

She moved to her console and scanned - no other life signs. She could not believe the nerve of him - coming into her TARDIS like this and shielding himself. 

“Fine. You want me to find you do you? Come out here and face me!”

She growled in frustration and marched out of the console room, infuriated with him and absolutely not stopping until she found him. 

She pushed open doors, her adrenaline building by the second, each room as empty as the last until she stormed into the library, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight of the roaring fireplace. She opened her mouth to speak his name but the words didn’t seem to come as she stared at the back of the chair directly in front of the hearth, the high seat preventing her from seeing if it were occupied. 

Soaring with frustration at his games, she marched over to the fireplace, deciding that if he had put a bomb in that seat she WAS going to kill him. She reached the chair and stepped in front of it, halting abruptly, stunned as her eyes met his.  
  
“What took you so long?” he said, a smirk on his lips and amusement playing in his eyes as he sat casually in the chair.

“Well - _you_. You could have just not played these games with me.”

“Fair point, but where would be the fun in that? You didn’t answer my question love.”

“Question? I'm the one left with questions - Master you…”

“Did you like it?”

“Like it? Like what? You’ve razed Gallifrey to the ground, you’ve made a big show of shrinking people in front of me, how can I like any of that? Are you completely insane now?”

“Gallifrey? No. No Doctor, you’re way off track. _Did you like it_?” he asked, leaning forward, his hands moving to the arm rests and his legs spreading as his eyes stayed glued to hers.

“Like...what?” she said, annoyed at the way the anger she felt was dissipating fast into something..else, and the way her voice so audibly wavered.

“Kneeling for me, saying my name - in front of all those people,” he said, his words a statement of certainly.

“I...of course I didn’t...don't credit yourself - I did that to protect them.”

“Oh of course, always the hero Doctor. Here, now, just you and me and the secrecy of a private place - you wouldn’t do it again?”

The Doctor remained silent, her eyes locked with his as her adrenaline and frustration began to quickly, _very quickly_ turn to a gradually building heat. His own silence served only to intensify her feelings and she swallowed, her mouth suddenly becoming quite dry.

He leaned further forwards, his hands moving to his knees, sliding closer to her with every inch he moved - when he spoke, his words were like velvet. A familiar, compelling sound that reverberated throughout her mind and body.

“Kneel, Doctor.”

She was sure she wouldn't do it. Even as she sunk down, right between his spread legs, her hands instinctively grasping the arm rests as if she needed to hold on tightly to something, anything. Her hearts pounded hard at the way his eyes didn't leave hers for even a fleeting moment as she moved, every feeling within her seeming so open to him, every flash of submission and need, laid bare as her mental barriers edged open willingly to him. 

He smirked as he sent a wave of lust and possessiveness to her mind, feeling a rush at the shiver he couldn't fail to notice. Oh she was his, just as she always had been - just as he was hers. 

“You liked it,” he said again. 

“Yes,” she said, her voice a whisper.

“I want to have an audience - strip you until you are bare and exposed, display you and have you admired. Knowing that only I could touch you - does that excite you Doctor?”

“Yes,” the word escaped her lips before she had time to contemplate it and she closed her eyes and dipped her head quickly. 

Her eyes opened at the sensation of his fingers underneath her chin, raising her face to meet his eyes again. “No one else is watching us, right here, right now, it’s just you and me - give yourself to me love.”

The Doctor nodded, licking her suddenly dry lips and finding herself unable to form words as his touch left her again.

“Say it Doctor, I need you to want this too. Tell me you’re mine, we both know it’s true - I need to hear it.”

“Master,” she said, her voice finally not failing her anymore. “You have to talk to me, you have to answer my questions, you…”

“Tell me,” he simply stated.

“You know I am.”

“Let me hear it,” he said, inching ever closer but his hands never touching her, never giving her what she was not desperately craving. 

“I’m yours, Master, please..”

He smirked as his hand moved to her shoulder, his fingers slipping under the edge of her braces. 

“Please? Something you want love?”

The Doctor let out a moan, completely and utterly involuntarily. He gave a brief, satisfied laugh and the sound only shot her arousal up even further. 

“You, you idiot, stop teasing me,” she said, smiling as he slipped her braces from her shoulders, one by one.

“Take your shirt off,” he said, his hands resting on her hips.

She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and off straight away, tossing it blindly to the side and swallowing as his hands began to slide slowly from her hips to her sides and then up her back, unfastening her bra and discarding it fast. 

His eyes roamed her breasts appreciatively as he shifted forwards, their bodies almost touching now as his thighs caged around her. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered, her back arching as she let out a relieved moan as his hands slid to her breasts. “Aren’t I lucky?”

“I think..” she began, a relieved smile at the sensation of his touch on her bare skin. “I’m the lucky one….Master.”

He growled, grasping her hips and hauling her up, his hands moving to her trousers and making short work of her clothes, discarding them quickly, until she was standing before him, bare and breathless as she looked at him with a need that reached his mind in the most arousing waves. 

“Told you I had you already Doctor,” he said. “I want you bare and spread before me.”

“Please...Master,” she said, arousing to new intolerable heights. "I need you."

He chuckled as he slipped off his jacket and shirt, unzipping his trousers and taking her hands, leading her back to the thick rug in front of the fireplace. He rested a hand on her hip as his other pressed against her back, pushing her body flush with his as he kissed her neck. Her head tilted back, encouraging him to continue, but his lips skimmed the column of her throat as he spoke in a low and quite commanding tone.

“Lay down, and spread yourself for your Master.”

She swallowed and sunk to her knees before laying back, the rug thick enough and just the right distance away from the fireplace that she felt quite comfortable. 

She looked at him, her eyes full of lust and need, as she slowly spread her legs, raising her knees to give him the optimum view. 

He stood, taking in every exposed inch of her bare flesh and then grinned, impressed as he sunk down kneeling between her legs as his hands roamed somewhat roughly over her breasts, grasping and kneading as his mouth kissed the soft flesh of her stomach before slowly working down until he gave one long slow lick, straight between her legs.

Her back arched and she whimpered at the sensation, thrusting herself against his mouth, urging him on. He responded by tutting and placing a hand on her hip, holding her in place. 

“All in good time Doctor, I have so many plans for you, and no intention to rush something so delicious,” he said, leaning over her, one hand raising her thigh as he pushed her legs further back, and the other snaking up to grasp her throat lightly.

She remained silent as a rush of heat flooded her, knowing he could see how soaking she had become for him. 

“I want to hear you beg for me Doctor, because believe me, I intend to take your beautiful body hard.”

“Do it Master, please...please take me, is that what you want? You know it’s true, every word of it. Enough games. Just fuck me Master.”

He smiled and pushed into her, slowly at first, not certain how used her new body was to physicality. He began to move when he felt her relax, and then started to fuck into her fast and hard and relentlessly. She reached for him, desperate to touch him and pull him closer, needing his lips against hers, but she was firmly held in place by his weight against the backs of her thighs as he kept her in position. 

She eventually cried out, nearing the edge, looking at him and feeling a sudden instinctive urge to keep control and not tumble over the edge by herself. 

“I need….I need…” she stammered. 

“You can...let go Doctor, come for me,” he said as he thrusted punishingly hard into her, one hand reaching down and swiping against her soaking flesh, sending her completely over the edge.

She let out a string of Gallifreyan curse words as she came, the sight and sound of her in such ecstasy sending him to the edge with her. He came hard, filling her as he growled loudly before dropping down, releasing his hold on her legs as he laid on top of her, wrapping his arms around her and rolling to the side slightly and kissing her deeply. 

She responded hungry, kissing him eagerly and with equal hunger, a satisfied murmur into his mouth as his hands kept tight grasp of her.  
  
They stayed on the rug, the fire eventually dying down, but neither feeling the need to move an inch, their bodies entwined and their minds buzzing contentedly against each other. Her hand slipped into his, their fingers interlacing as she smiled, bringing his hand to her mouth and kissing his knuckles. He mirrored her action but moved her hand to rest against his cheek after placing a soft kiss. 

“You were saying...you wanted to display me?” she said, a hint of nervousness to her words.

“I want to - there are worlds that would be very appreciative and accepting of me showcasing you my love.”

“Oh I know that, I do know that,” she said. “I haven’t felt the need to...but it appeals - maybe we practice at home first.”

“At home?” he said, raising an eyebrow and smiling in amusement. 

“Well...I meant...when we're alone...I mean...you have your own home...I have mine….”

“And there’s your pets.”

“Yes, I have pets...FRIENDS. I have friends, and they wouldn't really….just be in my life Master. Don’t leave again,” she whispered, hating how vulnerable she suddenly sounded.

“You think I'm going to ever truly leave you? We’ve both learned by now that doesn't do us any good. I told you I had you already,” he whispered. “Just like you have me.”

The Doctor smiled and kissed him, sighing into his mouth, a deep passionate and relieved sigh.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_“Where do you go? Are you gonna be alright on your own?”_  
  
Her friends cared, she knew that, she was grateful for them. She had given them a smile, reassured them, promised to pick them up at a specific time and date that she assured them, she would absolutely not be late for. 

As soon as the doors were closed, she went straight to the console, her phone in one hand transmitting the coordinates as her other hand pulled the lever. She had missed him. Oh, how she had missed him, and she didn’t expect answers to her questions, not from him. She wanted them, desperately, but she also wanted to let go and get everything out of her mind. His touch felt seared into her flesh - and the longer they had been apart the more she had craved it. 

They had talked, texted, flirted, but his physical proximity, that’s what she truly had began to crave in building intensity. She wasn’t even contemplating downplaying this to him - their last encounter had left her simply wanting more, and his suggestion…..that he wanted to display her, had given her more than a few, quite vivid dreams. 

She put her coat on, then hesitated, taking it off, then considered that it might be cold outside and put it back on. She stopped at the doors, chewing her lip as she contemplated if what they were going to do would be outdoors or indoors - and what exactly she would wear. Now she had questions, many many questions of an entirely different variety. The realisation of this made her feel suddenly quite relieved to fill her mind with something so different to the pain and confusion of the recent weeks. She took a deep breath, prepared to step outside and pulled the door open. 

He grinned as she stepped right into him, chuckling at the haste at which she left her TARDIS. His hands moved up, taking her shoulders and rubbing gently as he stepped back a little, taking her with him until her doors had closed behind her. 

“In a rush?” he said with a smirk that looked so smug that she would have turned around and walked back inside - if she hadn’t wanted him so much.

“You said today...we could do that...thing…”

“To display you, to an appreciative audience?” he said.

“Yes,” she said, realising that her mouth had become abruptly quite dry as she took in the fact that they were in a quiet busy marketplace. “And I..had said I...was..”

“‘Really looking forward to it,’ I believe your message said. ‘Coordinates. I’m ready.’ I memorised that one Doctor.”

“Oh shut up,” she said, rolling her eyes and slapping his arm. “Don’t be so smug - tell me how we do this.”

“You don’t need to worry about any of that. Leave the details to me - just simply, give yourself to me.”

“Ok,” she whispered, quite unable to look away from his eyes. “Give myself to you. I can do that.”

“Oh you can love, and you will,” he said with a smile as he slipped a hand to the back of her head, holding her firmly in place as he pulled her flush against his body, kissing her deeply and hungrily.

She simply relaxed into his hold, moaning into his mouth and already feeling a rush of heat and wetness pooling between her legs. As he broke the kiss, he looked at her, a dark possessive lust taking him over that only served to send her into a heightened state of arousal before she had done anything other than simply kiss.

“My TARDIS Doctor,” he said, his arm slipping around her shoulders as he walked her toward his now familiar exterior, but to her surprise he stopped on the porch, pressing the doorbell.

“Activating shielding, give you some privacy to get comfortable,” he said, sitting down on a chair and smiling as he looked past her at the people walking back and forth, appearing to go casually about their day. “Take your clothes off love.”

“What?” she said, glancing around, feeling suddenly exposed despite not having shed a single item of clothing. “Here?”

“Yes, right here, with me as your only audience. They can’t see past the shield. Not until I drop it and lead you out into the market square.”

She swallowed and glanced around at the sheer numbers of people bustling around. “They can’t see me yet?”

“Not at all, this part is all mine. Strip for me Doctor.”

She took a deep breath and slipped her coat quickly off, hesitating about where to place it before she saw his outstretched hand and gave it to him. Her hands moved next to her braces, slipping them off of her shoulders and letting them drop down, moving quickly to fumble with the button on her trousers.

“Keep going my love, shirt next,” he said, his eyes lingering at the hem of her shirt as her fingers gripped it.

She took a deep breath, very aware that she had forgone a bra and she would be instantly quite exposed. She barely paused as she pulled it up and off, handing it to him before pushing her trousers and pants down in one swoop together. 

He took them as she passed them to him and then instinctively stood still as his eyes roamed her body freely while he sat back and drunk in every beautiful inch of her bare skin.

“I like you like this - naked, pliant in my hands,” he said.

“I’d like your hands _on_ me Master,” she said. “I’d _really_ like that.”

“In good time,” he chuckled. “You have an audience waiting - this community is very guarded, they have a very open sexual appreciation, but they are discreet, I chose wisely. Trust me?”

“No,” she said, looking into his eyes. “Not in some things, but this, you and me, in this way - always. I trust you.”

A wave of relief washed through him that the Doctor could not help but notice. It warmed her, knowing that it mattered to him, that he needed her trust.

He stood, pulling a collar from his pocket and dangling it in front of her. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. A myriad of thoughts and questions rushed through her mind, but she felt suddenly unable to speak and merely dragged her eyes from the collar to meet his. His eyes formed a question, seeking her consent, and all she could do was nod and open her mental barrier, the connection giving them both a rush of familiarity that they dearly missed. Time Lord minds are simply not meant to be so isolated. Feeling his mind reaching hers was a long forgotten need that she couldn't imagine ever living without again. 

She moaned as his thumb ran across her bottom lip, parting her lips as his fingers pushed into her mouth. Suddenly she wanted to open herself in every way for him, sucking his fingers as her eyes stayed locked with his - his other hand reaching for the doorbell, pressing the button.

She wondered if she would be visibly wet, the thought that everyone passing by could see her arousal, only sending her to greater heights. As he pulled his fingers from her mouth he grasped her shoulders, turning her around to stand in front of him, his lips against the side of her neck as he reached around, running his hand up the column of her throat.

“If you wear this, it means something Doctor. It’s a promise, a symbol of us, a statement that you belong to me. Do you want it love?”

“Yes,” she whispered, her eyes scanning the marketplace as people began to glance, noticing her standing quite exposed. “I want it Master, you know I do. Come on, let me wear it.”

“Such impatience Doctor,” he said, chuckling. “I will collar you in the town square, when I have walked you through this crowd and showed them just what I possess.”

“Oh do that. Would you? Hurry and do that? Master, I would really like you to get to that part,” she said, not shy in the slightest that she needed their game to really begin.

He laughed and took her arms, folding them behind her back and gripping her wrists, holding her firmly in place as he suddenly propelled her down the steps and straight into the crowded marketplace. 

She felt her breath quicken, the feel of his hands securely restraining her wrists behind her back, an usually settling sensation. Her eyes scanned the crowd in a blur as he marched her along, the people standing to the side to allow them to pass, their eyes firmly on the Doctor. 

He walked her to the centre of the town square - the crowds moving away from the marketplace to follow them. She no longer attempted to meet the gazes of the people that gathered around them, and focused solely on the wooden platform, realising that he was going to put her up there where she would be very visible, at all angles to the vast crowd that was forming around it.

He walked her up the steps and released her arms, taking her hand and placing a kiss before grasping her hips and lifting her onto the platform. 

“On your knees Doctor,” he said, his voice now louder, an unmistakable order that caused a hush to quickly fall over the crowd.

She knelt immediately, the command in his eyes and the nudge of possessiveness against her mind making her feel constantly reassured, and very, _very_ ready. 

His hand rested on her shoulder as he stepped up, leaving her at the perfect height that he could walk around the perimeter of the platform should he wish, but have ease of reach to her body. He demonstrated this as his other hand slid down, grasping her breast firmly as he spoke in a low, determined voice. “Keep kneeling, but spread nice and wide love.”

She closed her eyes at the rush of wetness that his words caused and the way that her body seemed to obey his command without a moment's pause. She spread wide, looking up at him and feeling an unexpected flash of pride as he smiled at her.

“Such a good girl for your Master.”

She could only let out a whimper at his words, her arousal rushing into his mind as he glanced around the crowd. 

“Isn’t she exquisite?” he said, not listening to their responses, but the murmurs of appreciation and agreement were impossible to miss. “And today, I truly claim her.”

She moaned audibly as he released her breast, pinching her nipple before grasping her hips and pulling her back until she was sitting. Stepping slowly to the front, he parted her legs, bending her knees slightly, and positioning her until she was leaning back on her hands, spread wide, and tilted to display her very intimately. 

“Perfect my love, simply perfect,” he said, and the pride in his voice sent shock waves of pleasure and need through her body. 

He stood to the side, ensuring he did not block the view and stroked her, his fingers, sinking into her before sliding further down to her exposed ass, his then wet fingers circling her ass, and probing. She threw her head back at the sensation and groaned, thrusting herself against his fingers. Opening her eyes, she gave him a look of dismay as he withdrew his hand and smirked at her.

“All in good time Doctor. Do not fret - I fully intend to take you home and claim you in every possible way, but first…”

She bit her lip and moaned as he returned to stand behind her, leaving her in position as his hands reached round, pinching and rolling her nipples as jolts of pleasure shot through her.

“Master….ahhh…” she exclaimed, loudly and forcefully as the sensations took her away.

“Hush now, behave for your Master,” he said chastising, his hands now grasping her breasts roughly before kneeling behind her, his cheek against hers as he sighed. “You’re beautiful. If any one of these people made a move to touch you, I would kill them.”

Oh she hated that, hated that he would kill for her, hated that he would kill at all. She didn’t want to be reminded of what he was capable of, but the promise of that - simply reminded her how very much he would protect her and how no harm would come to her when she was in such an exposed state and so dependent on his care.

“I know you would,” she whispered. “Kiss me?”

He remained behind him grasping her chin and turning her head as he kissed her deeply and bruisingly. She kissed him back with equal passion, hungry for him and desperate for his touch.

She groaned in protest as he stepped away, and cast him quite a pleading look. He circled the platform, slowly, his eyes regarding every inch of her flesh until he stopped, with a smile. 

“Hands and knees, spread your legs and keep your head up.”

She got into position, thoroughly ready to be taken by him after realising the crowd really had seen every possible inch of her body. She gasped, feeling unbearable flood of heat as he took the collar and finally slipped the leather around her neck, buckling it closed. He stood back, smiled, and bowed to the crowd. 

The Doctor used every last bit of self control she had to push down her rapidly approaching orgasm as the crowd applauded. She looked at the Master, smiling proudly and thanking the crowd for their appreciation and desperately wanted him to just take her there in front of the entire town. She was surprised then, when he attached a leash to her collar, and told her to stand, taking her hand as she stepped from the platform. Her eyes remained locked to his until he walked, holding her leash and leading her back toward his TARDIS. 

She honestly wanted to stop him and just push him to the ground and climb on top of him. She had never felt so ready or so aroused as she did at that moment as the crowd parted scattered applause following them as they stepped up to his porch once more, this time, going inside.

He closed the doors and tugged on the leash, and smiling, she instinctively dropped to her knees, crawling forwards to kneel between his legs as he sat on the couch.

“Did you like that Doctor?”

“Oh you know I did, I can’t take it anymore, I need you Master, here, anywhere, just don’t toy with me,”

He grinned, “Oh how I love it when you beg for me.”

She laughed and rolled her eyes, “You got me in this state, do something about it.”

He growled and stood, stepping behind her as he bent her over the seat of the couch. She moaned in relief as his hands grasped her breasts and he pushed into her in one long slow thrust. She panted, desperate for him to move, but he waited, wanting and needing to hear the words. 

“Say it Doctor.”

“Can't you ever just...take me,”

“You know I like it…”

“Oh I know you do.”

“I’m the one in charge here,” he said.

“Oh, do you think? You think I'm not?”

“Of course you are - I wouldn't do a thing that you didn't want me too - not one single thing. Right now, I’m gonna take you hard, and then Doctor, I’m going to carry you over to my bed and kiss you until you can’t take it anymore. Later, I want to bathe you, wash your hair, wrap you up warm. Because I adore you Doctor, and I intend to spoil you.”

His declarations of such care and attention to her sent her totally over the edge - being displayed by him in such a public manner was one thing but knowing he then wanted to take her home and care for her also, was simply far too good to be true.

“Master please, fuck me, I need you, I need all of that, I need you, Master…”

He groaned as he grasped her hips and started to move, taking her fast and hard as he slammed into her. She cried out, in absolute desperate ecstasy as took her for far longer than she thought either of them would be able to hold on for, until he came, his hand reaching around to stroke her clit as he leaned heavily on her, breathing hard as he filled her completely.

“Come for me,” he growled, and she tumbled over the edge immediately, his hand making light circles between her legs as she rode out her orgasm, murmuring, exhausted as she stayed on her knees, bent over the seat. 

He eased off of her, stroking her back and telling her how very good she was for her Master. She smiled, feeling utterly sated and too tired to move. His strong arms were soon around her, lifting her and standing, taking her completely in his arms and carrying her to his bed. He kissed her head as he placed her down, climbing in with her and pulling a sheet over them both as he wrapped his body round hers, sighing in deep satisfaction.

“You’re amazing Doctor,” he said, kissing her head. “It was a rush, I could feel it in your mind - all those eyes on you, applauding you, and not a single one could do anything but look, in envy.”

“It was, I liked it,” she said, shifting to meet his eyes. “Take more to more places like that. I want to find out everything I like. This body still feels so new, and I crave things….like this, that I never did before. “

He smiled as she danced her fingers across her collar. “Anything for you my darling Doctor. We have so much yet to experience, and we can play, anytime you want to.”

The Doctor smiled as she snuggled up against him, feeling utterly and perfectly happy as he snuggled right back against her. 


End file.
